


cold hands, warm heart

by calerine



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine
Summary: Camgirls AU. Aki gets to Tomoyo's late on an anniversary.





	cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancypineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/gifts).



she’s nearly completely frozen by the time she gets there, an hour after she’d promised, battery dead since long ago, the feeling in her fingers gone even longer ago.

“sorry,” aki says, struggling with her shoes in the genkan as the front door slams shut behind her. the plastic bags in her hand keep swinging into her ankles, and it makes her get down to undo her laces properly before straightening up. “sorry” again, to tomoyo standing in the kitchen, wearing a silk bathrobe pulled across her chest, and it’s proof of aki’s distress that her mind doesn’t even wander.

“are you okay?” tomoyo asks, worry lacing her voice. she crosses few paces of distance between them, coming to stand at the edge of the genkan step in her fluffy green slippers, and aki fights the urge to press her face into her chest.

“i fell asleep and missed the stop, then got lost because i thought i would remember the way here. and my battery’s dead, so - i couldn’t call.” she’s on the verge of tears now, can feel them hot in the bridge of her nose, her voice wobbling thinly. the walk through tomoyo’s dark neighbourhood had been too cold and too long, filled with too many dead ends and wrong turns and retraced steps and the type of spiralling paranoia that she’d been trying to unlearn. as the sun had gone down, aki’s mind had conjured up images of tomoyo pacing her living room, her pinched eyebrows, while aki’s stomach had sank under the weight of broken anniversary promises.

“oh, bub,” tomoyo makes a concerned noise at the back of her throat. her hand comes up to aki’s cheek, thumb stroking her cheekbone and and the tenderness in her eyes breaks the dam.

“i’m sorry i’m late, i know i promised to make a nice dinner for us, i’m sorry for making you worry, i’m sorry for ruining tonight even though we were both looking forward to it so much.” she knows she’s rambling, stumbling on uncertainty and choking on the knowledge that tomoyo could very easily find someone so much better than aki. someone who’s more sensible, more well put-together. her streams always get so many more views after all, and it isn’t a secret how many serious suitors she has.

“slow down, acchan, you’re rambling,” tomoyo murmurs, her fingers stroking through aki’s hair and despite her best efforts, aki can’t help leaning into her touch with a small sigh. “i’m just relieved you made it, i was trying to call you for  _ ages _ . thought something bad might have happened, thought you might have gone home…” she trails off. her bottom lip is caught between her teeth, and for the first time, aki notices her bitten-off lipstick, how only one of her eyes has eyeliner on it, and aki’s stomach clenches into a fist. 

“but tomo, there’s nobody else i want to come home to.” she knows it’s far too early to say shit like this.  _ it’s how you lose boys, _ her brother had told aki when she asked, hiccups clogging up her throat. but this time, there is only surprise, then joy chasing away the clouds from tomoyo’s face. something that feels not unlike wonder blooms in the space between aki’s ribs.

“it’s kind of nice to have you be taller than me for once,” she comments playfully. the weight in her chest unfurls gently.

“not gonna lie, it’s a good view from up here,” tomoyo admits, her voice suddenly lower, the line of her sight drifting to the hint of aki’s cleavage peeking out from her coat. 

it makes aki catch her breath. she drops her bags when tomoyo steps even closer, shivers when her nails skate across aki’s palms and wrists promisingly, goes wide-eyed and slack-mouthed when tomoyo strokes the corner of her lips with her thumb and leans in to lick into her mouth teasingly, all heat warming up aki’s cold bones. 

“i can make dinner after,” aki suggests, mesmerised by the shiny plump pink of tomoyo’s lips and how her bathrobe slips open to reveal the pale softness of tomoyo’s breasts framed by teal lace, the curve of her ass sloping down into her thighs making aki’s thoughts skitter off to some far-off place.

“let’s do that,” tomoyo agrees, already taking her coat, already taking her hand, so warm that aki feels it in her heart.


End file.
